The Curse Of The Dementor
by Harry Rulz 13
Summary: Hey people this is my first story want to know your feed back for what you like and dislike of the story. It may seem a bit like "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix" It has only a couple of parts from the book.
1. Chapter 1

The curse of The Dementor.

As Harry remembers what happen to him that day as he saw Hermione because Professor Moody left her there. "Harry where were you" said Hermione. Harry replied "Just at the swings where I faced a dementor in front of a muggle and I'm going to get expelled from Hogwarts because I'm only 14 not 17" As he said that a letter pops through the letter slot. It had said

Dear Mr. Potter

I'm sad to say that you're expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizarding because you performed a charm in front of a muggle.

Yours Truly

Mafalda Hopkirk

"What charm did you perform harry, no wait don't tell me but I'll call Professor Moody" asked Hermione as she said that the lock on the front door began to unlock itself! Harry got Hermione behind him as a dementor came rushing in but rushed back out as Professor Moody came in and said "Look we need to go to Head Quarters immediately" "But I'm expelled" Explained Harry "No you're not expelled from Hogwarts until you have a hearing in front of the Minister of magic" shouted Professor Moody

"How are we going to get there Professor Moody" asked Hermione "We fly on broomsticks" harry replied "Hop on mine Hermione "said Harry

As they were rushing through London Hermione was terrified as they landed because she had never rode a broomstick. Professor Moody banged the ground with his stick two times. As it opens Hermione lost her look on her face and saw Ron Weasley standing and the door welcoming them in. "I heard you got expelled from Hogwarts Harry" Asked Ron "I did but Professor Moody told me that I have to see the Minister of magic tomorrow Ron and look who I brought with me Hermione" Said Harry "Sorry about that Harry but I was looking for you and I had Hermione because I got told by Professor Dumbledore to pick up Harry Porter and Hermione Granger because we heard that dementors were looking for you two" Explained Professor Moody "I heard that as well but I never believed it" said Hermione "There you are Harry I've been waiting for you" said Professor Dumbledore " I know you have just got here but it's time for your hearing"


	2. Is Harry innocent?

**Thank you everyone who reviewed**

**I know my last chapter was edgy but I fixed this chapter**

**I NO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Enjoy!!! **

**Chapter 2**

**Harry Innocent??**

For a long time Harry thought how he gotten here to this place. Then he remembered. He had remembered a crucial fact the dementors had said to him.

"Minister of magic excuse me but the dementors had said something to me," explained Harry.

"And what would that be?" asked The Minster.

"They had said they were after me and Hermione Granger."

There was complete silence until Professor Umbridge laughed loudly then saying "Dementors don't speak"

"They do but on to the prey and in this case the dementors spoke to Harry" Professor Dumbledore shouted.

"Ah yes those dementors belong he-who-shall-not-be-named and that lead to Harry Potter performing the Patronus Charm and I don't think the muggle knows what had attacked him. To save your life, Harry you had to perform the Patronus Charm, The muggle might of forgot what happened, so this case is clear Harry Porter is not guilty. As the Minister said that, Professor Umbridge had and mad look on her face.

"Sorry Harry for you to come to head quarters and then go be judged when Professor Moody said it was tomorrow but it had to be done" "Thanks Professor Dumbledore by the way I didn't get the time to get my stuff" Harry said " That's ok because your luggage is in your room. Room 156." Professor Dumbledore said

As Harry was walking up the stairs he saw Ron at the top. Harry started to run up the stairs "Ron Ron" shouted Harry

"Hermione was really worried, did you suddenly started to date" asked Ron

"I wish ....... anyway lets go in a see her" Harry said

Ron and Harry open up the door and saw Hermione pacing around her bed.

"Harry, Ron" shouted Hermione "Are you expelled or not Harry?"

"I'm not but I have a something to say…… The dementors after us were……..voldemort's dementors" Ron and Hermione froze. Hermione did not like the feeling of being chased after." That's why I got dropped off at your place Harry and Professor Moody went looking after you when he heard the dementors were after us!"

......*......

"Where are you going Harry?" Ron asked " Just going to look around head quarters, i'll be back in a bit" " How are you going to do that with out being caught?" "............ Invisibility cloak"

As Harry was creeping down the stairs he saw a ginger cat that look like Hermione's. It was Hermione's! As Harry thought of that,Hermione came running down the stairs and tripping on Harry feet.

"Harry is that you?" "Yes"Harry Replied "What are you doing?" " Looking around Head Quarters"

" Are no your not " A strange voice said that as the two Weasley twins popped out of nowhere.

**Thank you for reading and please review I would like to know of anything you **

**would like in the story or something to suggest doing in the story.**

**Thank you the next chapter will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is another Chapter. I Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

"You have been ordered to go into your rooms immediately!"Fred and George said together.

"Then why are you out?" Harry asked.

"We heard Hermione talking, hang on were the ones who should be asking the questions anyway you need to go apparently its important".

"You should all be in your rooms"

"Oh Professor Dumbledore how important…"

"Look if you don't you will be in danger specially you two Harry and Hermione" Professor Dumbledore said that as he cut off Fred.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore" As Hermione said that she got her cat and started to walk up the stairs.

"Harry I would like a word with you…You need to protect Hermione and yourself even if it does mean the Patronus Charm because if the Dementors break the seal on the doors they will go after you and Hermione!"

…*…

"What was that about Harry, why did Professor Dumbledore ask to have a word with you?"Hermione asked Harry.

"Dementors…are coming."

"Oh no, that feeling again."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of being chased."

"Don't worry, Hermione. Professor Dumbledore told me to protect you!"

"What about me Harry."

"Yes of course Ron."

Suddenly it got really cold.

"The dementors are here."

Bang…Bang.

"The Window, step back from the window"

Bang…Bang.

"The door, stand in the middle of the room."

Then suddenly the dementor came really close to the window that made Hermione do a high pitched scream. "That made the dementors go."

The door open and came in Molly Weasley.

"Mum?"

"Time to pack up for tomorrow's train to Hogwarts and then come down for dinner ok?"

"Ok" They replied

...*...

"I am sorry for the lack of food but it was all we've got" Arthur Weasley said.

"I Hope no one was hurt when the umm when you had to go off to your rooms"

"What was that by the way dad why did we have to go to our rooms because Hermione is in mine and she never came?"Ginny Weasley asked

"Because I got told to go into Harry's and Ron's Room because I was closer to theirs and not ours Ginny."

"And you said Mrs. Weasley that we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

"Yes that's right."

"The train was supposed to leave on the 14th of January and tomorrow is the 5th."

"It's leaving early for you guys."

"Can you tell us why mum?"

"No."

"Why Mum."

"Ginny it's classified to you."

…*…

"Time to leave for the train Harry, Ron."

"Ok Hermione" They replied.

As they were walking down the stairs, Harry had a vision and stopped half way down the stairs.

**START OF VISION**

_Harry Potter is horrible to see you again I thought you and been expelled from Hogwarts. I was looking forward to prank your friend Ron Weasley. Hermione is going to fall love with me and you will have no friends at Hogwarts._

**END OF VISION**

"Harry…Harry come down you are going to miss the train!"

"Ron omg I thought I just had a vision"

"Well tell us on the train. Let's go already!"

**Thank you for reading my newest Chapter. Please review your comments about it.**

**And my next chapter will come out soon!!**

**Xxx**

**Harry Rulz13**


End file.
